Three Months, One week, Two days, Four Hours and Fifteen Minutes
by coonassblondie
Summary: How long does it take to fall out of love with someone, and in love with someone else? Isabella is about to find out for herself. Some phinabella, will be ferbella at the end. There will be surprises. All adult characters, adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, fellow fanficcers. So, I've been retired from fanfic for some time, because I was working (not very well, lol) on an original story. It's still in the work, but I got hit with some inspiration earlier, and here we go. This is my first time playing in the PnF sandbox, although I've read everything I can get my greedy little hands on. Personally, I'm a Ferbella shipper. I know that's not the commonly accepted ship, but don't flame me, please! Anywho, enjoy my story. I'm uploading what I have done, but it's not completed yet. Fair warning, I write adult stories, rated M, and all of my characters are over the age of consent (I don't do kids very well, I've tried.) There will probably be lemons. **

**I also don't currently have a beta. One is in India, busy, and the other is in Israel, scared to death. Please keep them in your thoughts/prayers. If you find any mistakes, feel free to PM me and I will fix them as soon as possible. There are currently four completed chapters. I hope to not go over ten for this story, but I have a tendency to get wordy :)**

**Please leave me reviews! (but I'm happy with favorites, too!)**

"How long do you expect me to do this, Isa?" Ferb Fletcher asked, finally exasperated to the point of interrupting yet another rant about my brother's obliviousness.

"Wait, what?" His question had brought her up short. "What do you mean, do this? Do what?"

Ferb groaned internally as he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. They were sitting on the edge of his bed, their usual place for her to either rant incessantly about Phineas or cry over him on Ferb's shoulder. He thought it was getting tiresome waiting for Phineas to clue in, and furthermore getting tired of pretending to be the supportive older brother. Instead of explaining his feelings, and putting them both in a highly awkward position, he evaded answering her by responding with a question of his own.

"How long is it going to take for you to just tell him, Isa? You should know by now that he doesn't get hints, even broad ones". Ferb responded softly as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She just shook her head despondently as she looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at her best friend, the boy who had helped her through numerous heartbreaks already.

Isabella's legendary crush on Phineas Flynn was old news to most of Danville, but it had somehow slipped under Phineas' radar throughout most of his 18 years. Most just chalked it up to plain obliviousness, or possibly hitting puberty _extremely_ late. Some of their friends were confident he knew about her crush and was trying to let her off easily by ignoring the topic, hoping it would go away. Ferb hated to admit it, even to himself, but some days he found myself in the third camp, even though he knew that would break Isabella's heart, especially after so many years of pining after him.

"I've tried, Ferb, I really have," She replied, still looking down at the beige carpet. She started drawing random patterns with the toe of her shoe. "But, every time I try, the words get stuck in my throat and I can't just spit them out. It's like having a mouth full of sand, or a thirst I can't quite drink enough water to quench. I don't know what else to do. I know you're probably tired of listening to my bitching."

Ferb shrugged in reply. A small plan was starting to form in the far reaches of his brain, but he didn't want to mention it to her. He knew she would never go along with it. He sat with her while she spent the next half hour gathering her wits and drying her eyes, then walked her to the front door and sent her home with a hug. Ferb then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Phineas' number by heart. What Isabella needed was a wing man, and he was just the friend to help.

* * *

The good thing about being the quiet half of a duo is that you're not required to keep up your end of a conversation. Phineas and Ferb were working on the plans for the opening of a new amusement park Mayor Doofenshmirtz had commissioned for downtown Danville. Phineas kept a running commentary the entire time, and only stopped when Ferb never answered the most previous question Phineas had thrown at him.

"Ferb? You still with me, bro?" Phineas laughed as he waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

"Sorry, yes, I was just double checking calculations," Ferb replied as apologetically as he erased a figure on the blueprint he was currently drawing, then again gave Phineas his undivided attention. "What did you ask me?"

"What do you think about an opening day celebration? All we have left is for the junior engineers to double check the bolts on the roller coasters and the all clear from the fire marshal, and we'll be all set. That shouldn't take more than a week, and we will be way ahead of the mayor's Labor Day deadline. I thought a major opening day bash would be a great incentive to bring some tourism to downtown Danville."

Ferb didn't verbally reply to this idea, he just gave his brother his trademark thumbs up and went back to his blueprint and his thoughts. _How the hell am I supposed to introduce the topic of Isabella's crush? All Phin seems to care about is work and having fun. I suppose he would call it seizing the day, every day. Observation, my good man, let's test some theories._

"Hmm, maybe we should finish it up with a fireworks show," Phineas continued, "that would be a nice touch. Especially for the couples."

"You should take someone," Ferb replied quietly, not sure if he _wanted_ Phineas to hear him.

"But you'll be there, bro!" Phineas laughed good naturedly. "And we'll both be way too busy to show a date the attention they would deserve."

_Ah, _Ferb though, _so my little brother isn't totally clueless. Let's test this theory a little further._

"Nah, there will be park staff and plenty of the junior engineers around if anything goes completely catty-wumpus," Ferb replied. "It sounds like you've got a great day planned, you should take someone."

"I guess you're right."

_And now, to fit another piece into the puzzle that is Phin_, Ferb thought to himself._ I can't believe I'm about to say this._

"Besides, you work too much. You really need to get laid."

Ferb's expectations were fully that Phineas would blush beet red and stutter a little. He was caught completely by surprise when his little brother calmly nodded and replied with a small grin,

"Yea. I suppose I do. I know I get really into my projects sometimes, and forget my needs. Hell, half the time I forget to eat. Tell you what, I'll find and take a date and even attempt to get some action if you promise to do the same. You've been working harder than me, bro."

_Well, that shoots the oblivious Phineas theory all to hell, _Ferb wryly though. _Alright, now let's test the "letting Isabella off easily" theory a lot of our friends, and sometime I agree with._

"Well, I might be able to save you some time," Ferb replied as he rolled up a set of blueprints for a large apartment complex and stuffed them into a carrying tube to be delivered to City Hall later that afternoon.

"Oh, really, bro? You know a girl that would want to go out with me?" Phineas couldn't help but ask. "Do I know her already?"

_Aaaand oblivious Phineas is back, _Ferb grinned to himself.

"Yep, you sure do. I know for a fact she's been into you a while and she's pretty hot too," Ferb replied as he wrote Isabella's cell phone number on a spare piece of paper and handed it to his brother. He knew Phineas wouldn't recognize it, he had so many contacts in his phone he never bothered to memorize them.

"Alright, thanks bro! You saved me quite some time and legwork. But, what about you?"

Ferb just smiled in reply, knowing he'd have no problems finding an escort for the evening, although the girl he really wanted to take would probably be busy. Ferb held up his black book and winked at his brother. "Got it covered, mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Despite what his family and friend's seemed to think, Phineas was neither oblivious nor clueless in the ways of love and romance. He knew exactly who's number was on the slip of paper Ferb had handed him the night before, and swallowed the sand that had seemed to appear out of nowhere as he stared at the lock screen of his phone.

Dating was not a new phenomenon to him, he just liked to keep his liaisons secret. He and Ferb were so well known around town that he knew if he took someone on a very public date, such as the grand opening of a new amusement park, everyone would know by the time they woke the next morning.

The only thing that had struck him odd about the conversation with Ferb was his brother's insistence that Isabella was totally into him. While Phineas knew she could come off as flirty at times, he'd always assumed she was just being overly nice because they were such good friends. Best of friends, really. Which was another reason why taking her out on a highly public date, which would basically make them a couple in the eyes of their friends, along with most of Danville, seemed like a Not. Good. Idea. Phineas reminded himself as he took a breath that his big bro had never steered him wrong before, and quickly punched in the numbers and pressed send before he could change his mind again.

Phineas had been deliberating over this phone call for so long that he'd paid little attention to the clock, and realized when he heard the monotone sound an automated voice mailbox, that Isabella was probably at work. After she'd graduated from the public high school, she had taken a summer job as an intern at the local paper, and had quickly been hired on as a copy editor. The hours were crazy, though, and she was rarely home in the evening.

At the beep, Phineas cleared his throat briefly and started talking.

"Uh, hey, Izzy. I guess I waited too late and you're at work. I just wanted to call and let you know that Ferb and I are throwing an opening day bash for the New and Improved New and Improved Amusement Park. And, well, I was wondering..." Here, Phineas scratched the back of his neck and told himself to get on with it before he got cut off. "Well, would you like to be my date that day? We don't have a lot of work to do, and I'd love the spend the day with you. Perhaps we can double with Ferb and his date? Either way, let me know, 'kay? 'Kay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Phineas tapped the end call button and let out a long breath. The hard part was over, he supposed, now he just had to wait for a reply.

* * *

Isabella let out a jaw-cracking yawn as she let herself into her parents' house, and glared balefully at the staircase. Instead of tackling them in three-inch heels, she turned into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa, letting out a soft groan as she kicked off one shoe, then the other. Wondering what time it was, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket, surprised to find that she had a voice mail. Without bothering to look at the number it had come from, she listened to the message, her face lighting up like the sun with each passing second.

From upstairs, Mr. and Mrs Garcia-Shapiro were woken by the unearthly sound of a girlish squeal.

_¡Dios Mio! _Isabella's mother thought to herself and the squeals became less frequent and considerably quieter after the initial one. Wondering briefly what had happened to make her Isa so happy so late at night, she shrugged it off, rolled over and went back to sleep, planning to talk to her daughter in the morning.

Isabella finally got herself together enough to realize that she was being particularly loud, and dancing around the living room in the dark, bumping into furniture, was doing nothing for her aching feet. She couldn't keep back the sunny smile as she shot off a text to the number she'd memorized years ago

* * *

Phineas found he was unable to sleep, which was highly unusual. Normally, as soon as he shut his eyes he was in dreamland until the sun woke him up the following day. He never stressed over the typical teenage worries, such as acne and math tests. He and Ferb had been home schooled, which was more or less teaching yourself with occasional help from your parents or Google, and he had luckily had fairly unblemished skin most of his adolescent years.

So, what was keeping him awake tonight. He found he kept staring at his phone. It didn't take a brainiac to figure out that he was nervous (the short breath and sweaty hands were classic symptoms of nerves.) He just wasn't altogether sure _why_. It was a completely new experience when his phone lit up with a text message, and so did his eyes. He could read the message that had popped up on his screen from where he lay in his bed, Perry cuddled up next to him.

**From: Izzy**

**Yes, of course I'll go with you! I'm headed to bed. Talk in the morning?**

Phineas couldn't help the broad grin that crossed his face as he turned over and finally fell fast asleep. The next morning, for the first time in years, Phineas Flynn overselpt, Agent P was late for his assignment, and Ferb left the house solo, talking to someone on his phone.

* * *

"Hey, Gretchen," Ferb said quietly into his cell phone as soon as he heard the telltale beep of an answered call. He hated using his hands free, as he felt like he was talking to himself, but he was currently stuck in morning rush hour traffic as he make his way to City Hall to drop off his blueprints.

"Oh, hey, Ferb. What's up?" Gretchen asked, trying not to laugh at the thought of the normally quiet guy trying to keep up a phone conversation for any length of time. True to form, he got right to the point.

"Next weekend, Phin and I are hosting the opening celebration of the New and Improved Amusement Park. We agreed to ask someone to be our escorts for the evening. Are you game?"

"Oh, sure, you know how much I like hanging with you guys," Gretchen replied, smiling. She would have to clear her plans with her parents and her boyfriend, who was currently studying abroad in Vietnam. She didn't foresee any problems, as her parents would probably attend the ceremony, under the pretense of making sure she behaved herself while out with a boy she wasn't actively dating.

"That's great, Gretchen, you're a life saver." Ferb replied, but before he made his farewells, he grinned maniacally when she asked who Phineas was taking. He wasn't sure his right ear would ever stop ringing after the high pitched girly squeal that had come out his earpiece.


	3. Chapter 3

The next Saturday found Isabella and Gretchen preparing for their dates together in Isabella's bedroom. Isabella was considerably more excited than her friend, as her evening held considerably more potential. Gretchen actually found herself a bit lonely, wishing that Tan could be there with her, but shrugged the feeling off. She knew that she and Ferb would have a great time. She devoted all of her attention into making Isabella beautiful. The opening of the New and Improved amusement park had been the talk of the town for weeks, and there would likely be press and cameras everywhere.

"How did you manage to score the evening off, anyway?" Gretchen asked as she curled the ends of Isabella's hair.

"I'll still have to go in, later, and edit the journalists' final copy," Isabella replied with a grin, "but that doesn't mean I can't have fun beforehand. Oh, Gretchen, I'm so _excited,_" Isabella finished off with another girlish squeal and giggle.

Isabella's enthusiasm and happiness were contagious, and Gretchen caught herself smiling and squealing along, despite her loneliness. _Only three more months, _she reminded herself as they started trying on various outfits, looking for the perfect one.

When the doorbell rang, Isabella took a deep breath and let it out. She was determined to have fun, even if this date was a complete fluke and Phineas had gone temporarily insane.

"Isa, Gretchen, your ride is here _mi hijas!" _Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro called from the sitting room.

"_¡Gracias, Mama!" _Isabella called down the stairs as she and her friend grabbed their shoes and purses and made their way to the door, just as the bell rang.

* * *

The date was going awesome, as far as Phineas was concerned. Not long after the ribbon cutting ceremony, Ferb and Gretchen had gone off by themselves to get hot dogs and do whatever it was they were planning. Phineas found he was having a hard time keeping his eyes and hands off of Isabella. She was beautiful, although she was just wearing a pair of low slung jeans and an off the shoulder dark pink sweater. Phineas found he really wanted to stick his hand in her back pocket, so he could get a feel of her butt, even if it was through denim. He held the urge down, though, as they proceeded to ride every ride the New and Improved amusement park had to offer.

Of course, the day had had it's rough patches. One of the junior engineers had approached him not long after the opening ceremony, worriedly looking over the schematics for the tilt-a-whirl. A few minutes, and a fixed error later, and everything was hunky-dory again. They were congratulated briefly by the mayor, and they were stopped every few minutes for hand shakes and pats on the back, but Phineas was glad to see Isabella seemed to be taking the attention in stride.

In fact, she had lit up like a little girl when they had approached the violently pink and purple Tunnel of Love. Holding in a groan, knowing just how cheesy the ride was, Phineas had asked if she wanted to take a spin. He knew he'd done something right, although he wasn't altogether sure just what, when her face lit up like the sun and she'd grabbed his hand to pull him towards the entrance to the ride.

As soon as they were seated in the plastic swan, she'd cuddled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. He hesitated only a second before putting his arm around her shoulders, and sat back to enjoy the ride.

* * *

"So, how do you think it's going so far," Gretchen asked, before licking her ice cream cone. They had been following the other couple at a fairly discreet distance, until they had disappeared into the lurid pink of the Tunnel Of Love. Phineas had originally wanted to turn it into a water-coaster, but Ferb had taken some time to talk him into leaving the ride as traditional as he could stand.

"Good, from the looks of it," Ferb replied shortly as he gestured to the couple coming out of the ride, their arms now wrapped around each other, his brother's hand now comfortably resting in Isabella's back pocket.

"What's with you, anyway," Gretchen asked after swallowing the last of her cone. "You've got the personality of a wet mop today."

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Gretchen, I'm being a horrible date." Ferb apologized, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well, hopefully the fireworks will cheer you up. Oooh, look, cotton candy!" Gretchen grabbed Ferb's hand and yanked him towards the brightly colored umbrella.

A few minutes later, after buying their cotton candy and finding her parents, Ferb bid farewell to Gretchen to go oversee the fireworks show. He'd promised as much to his brother so he could have an uninterrupted evening. He tried not to let the thought bother him as he pointed staff in the right directions, and colored lights began filling the sky. What was with him, anyway. He set them up, he should be happy for them! He leaned back on the bench and watched the display, unhappy with himself, but not sure why.

* * *

As they lay back on the blanket Phineas had produced and watched the fireworks, Isabella felt Phineas' hand find hers and grip it tightly. She thought she would be more excited at the thought of holding the love of her life's hand, but the goosebumps she'd expected hadn't appeared. Perhaps she was getting accustomed to his displays of affection.

Earlier, they'd thrown their arms around each others shoulders in a fairly friendly gesture, until she realized Phineas' hand was in her back pocket, and he was gently cupping her bottom. While this should have intrigued and excited her, she hated to find she found it a bit annoying. Even though they'd known each other for years, this was their first date! Wasn't that an awfully fast move for a man who was supposed to be oblivious towards the opposite sex?

Isabella shook the thought off and decided to just enjoy herself. After all, watching a beautiful fireworks display with the love of her life was something she'd dreamed about for years, and here she was, and she was determined to make the most of it.

As soon as the last brightly colored star had faded away, Phineas sighed happily as a large cheer went up from the crowd and chants of "speech" could be heard throughout the crowd. Knowing how much Ferb hated public speaking, he shook his head and sat up, pulling his beautiful friend, and now possibly more, with him.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, I know this is our day, but Ferb absolutely hates to make speeches. I'll have to go rescue him," Phineas leaned closer to speak lowly in her ear, "I won't be long, and then we can go somewhere more private."

Isabella smiled brightly in response and waved him off, then sat on a bench next to none other than Ferb himself as Phineas went up to the makeshift stage to give his speech.

"So, have you enjoyed yourself?" Ferb asked quietly, taking Isabella's hand in his own work-worn warm one. She was surprised when she felt herself shiver slightly, despite the warm evening.

"I totally have, thank you!" Isabella gushed in reply, taking her hand back before she could have any more strange symptoms she needed to further question.

"What are you thanking me for?" Ferb couldn't help but reply, "Phineas is the one who asked you here today."

"Yes, which makes me wonder how he clued in all of a sudden," Isabella replied, eyes glinting mischievously as she tapped her chin with a finger. "Also, you helped build this park, and I'm pretty sure the Tunnel of Love traditionalism was hardly Phineas' idea."

Ferb only shrugged, then smirked in reply. Phineas chose that moment to return, offering his hand to Isabella. She took it, then shot Ferb a smile of gratitude over her shoulder as they made their way to the cab Phineas had called to meet them at the front gate.

Ferb sighed as he spun his keys around one finger. Gretchen would ride home with her parents. He debated calling one of the other girls from their friend group for a potential roll in the hay, but that idea seemed a little too crass. For some reason, he didn't want Isabella to think of him as a playboy. Mentally shaking the thought of Isabella out of his brain for the time being, since she was probably making out with her brother in the back of a taxi, he started his car and headed home to call it a night.


	4. Chapter 4

As a matter of fact, Isabella _was_ making out with Phineas in the back of a taxi. However, she was highly perturbed by the idea that she wasn't getting any enjoyment out of his kisses. She pulled away, placing a hand on Phineas' chest before he could kiss her again.

"Phineas, stop. We need to talk."

"Uh-oh, the dreaded sentence. What's up, Isabella? Are you uncomfortable? We can hold off on the more intimate stuff, if you'd like."

"Well, now that you mention it..." Isabella began, twiddling a piece of her hair between her fingers. It was a nervous habit she'd picked up as a preteen and never quite broken herself of, especially if she was nervous.

"What's the matter, Izzy? You know you can tell me anything," Phineas said gently as he tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. She noticed that she hadn't felt any emotion at the gesture, unlike when...oh no. No _no_ **no** _**no**_. This could _not_ be happening, especially not while finally on a date with, and having the undivided attention of Phineas Flynn.

"Nothing at all, Phin. Just tired, I guess, and I still have to be at work at midnight. It was currently pushing ten, severely limiting her time with Phineas. Who knew when she'd get an opportunity like this again.

"Well, what did you want to talk about? I'm all ears," Phineas said as he pulled his wallet out and paid the cabby. Phineas had directed him to a discreet hotel within walking distance of the Daily Danville offices. Isabella smiled softly at his thoughtfulness, he hadn't forgotten about her late shift.

Isabella helped herself to a cup of strong, black coffee as Phineas checked them in and received their keycards. She would have to remember this place. It would be more convenient to stay here, rather than driving all the way back to her parents' house, running on nothing but caffeine and willpower.

They made their way to the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, Phineas wrapped his arms around her neck and his lips were on hers. Isabella lost herself in the moment, her coffee forgotten as she returned his kiss with all the passion she could summon. She finally backed away, and put her hand on his chest again.

"I'm so sorry, Phin. This isn't going to work, it's like...it's like..."

"Kissing your sister?" Phineas asked in reply, running his hand through his bright red hair and blushing.

"Exactly! Well, brother in my case. You're not angry?"

"Of course not, Izzy. I thought it was just me, I'm glad you feel the same."

"But... But the tunnel, then the back pocket thing, and the fireworks, the cab, the elevator? What was all that?"

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I thought that's what you wanted."

"So, all of this," Isabella encompassed her statement with a wave of her hand around the suite they found themselves in. "Was just to make _me_ happy?"

"Of course, Isabella! You're my best friend, I would do anything for you! Well, possibly except sleep with you, that may just be _too_ odd."

"Agreed," Isabella said, mentally picturing the man across from her naked, and coming up with a mental picture, but it got no rise out of her. His brother, on the other hand... _No, stop that, Isa! Focus on the problem at hand._

"Well, I guess that makes us just friends, then?" Phineas asked, his shoulders dropping with relief. He'd been dreading this moment all evening. He had no idea how he was going to go through with having sex with Isabella, when he got almost no enjoyment out of kissing her. It really was like inappropriately kissing one of his siblings. Thankfully, Izzy didn't seem too bothered about the idea that he didn't have any romantic feelings toward her. In fact, she was totally in agreement with him, which was a pleasant surprise.

They kicked back on the sofa together and watched the news, then a silly sitcom before Isabella said goodbye and headed off to work. Phineas told her had had the room reserved for the entire weekend, should she decide to partake of it. She thanked him, kissed him on the cheek, and left for the Daily Danville offices.

As soon as she was gone, Phineas whipped out his cell phone and made a quick call to his regular escort service. Even though his date with Isabella hadn't gone as expected, and even though it had ended fairly well, considering, Phineas didn't really want to be alone. With a promise of discretion on their part, the agency sent along his favorite companion. A few minutes later, there was a brief knock at the door and Phineas' face lit up when he opened up and welcomed his guest in.

* * *

Ferb found himself driving around town, no particular destination in mind. He absolutely did not want to go home to an empty bed. Despite his misgivings, he had tried several of the ladies in his black book, but found them all either not at home or busy. He should have supposed that, considering how big of a deal the opening ceremony had been. So, four a.m. found him parked in front of the Daily Danville offices, waiting for Isabella to finish her shift.

He wasn't sure how he was going to interrupt her date with Phineas, who he knew to have reserved a hotel room fairly close to her work, without being awkward. He was saved the trouble of explaining himself when his passenger door opened and Isabella plopped into the passenger seat.

"Oh, Ferb, you're a life saver. Did Phineas call you to come get me? It's awfully late, don't you have to work tomorrow?"

Ferb didn't bother to correct her assumption, just shrugged in agreement and put his car into gear and headed towards her parents' house.

"Can I come hang out with you for a while? My parents are sure to still be in bed and I'm too keyed up to quietly watch television. I need someone to talk to."

"Fine with me," Ferb replied softly as he pulled into his own driveway instead of hers. "Come on up, but let's try to keep quiet. My parents are sleeping too."

Isabella kicked her sandals off at the door and made her way barefoot up the stairs towards the room that Ferb had taken over when Candace moved out. She'd always been fascinated by his room, especially the red telephone box that was in his room. She knew he secretly wished it had been one of the blue ones, and she in turn rolled her eyes at his geekiness. He really was his father's son.

Ferb lay back across his bed to watch as Isabella wandered his room, looking over his posters, books, and his phone booth. He knew she'd seem them all numerous times over the years, so he patiently waited for her to start talking. The feigned interest in something mundane was a classic deterrent to the issue at hand. Usually, it prefaced a rant about Phineas' cluelessness, but Ferb got the feeling that whatever was weighing on his girl tonight had nothing to do with his brother. Or possibly, everything. Ferb hated the way his gut clenched at that thought.

"Ferb, can I ask you a question?"

_Oh boy, here it comes_, Ferb tensed up and nodded once in reply.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Wait, _what_? Where on earth had _that _come from? Why on Earth was Isabella suddenly interested in _his_ love life? Were she and Phineas going to try to play matchmaker now, so that he could be as happy as they were?

"The opportunity has never presented itself." Ferb replied shortly, folding his arms across his chest and staring her down, "Why do you need to know?"

Isabella wasn't sure why she'd needed to know, she had mostly wanted to confirm that he was still, indeed, single. She sat down on the edge of his bed, his leg warm behind her. She was getting less and less surprised at the warm feeling in the bottom of her tummy at his touch. She knew she needed to answer him, but wasn't sure how to go about it. She had already wasted years over one brother, she was determined not to do it again. Carpe Diem, as Phineas was fond of saying. Instead of verbally replying, Isabella lay down next to Ferb, turning to face him. He reached up and tucked the ever stray piece of hair behind her ear. She caught his hand and looked into his eyes, noticing they were a deep blue.

"I wanted to know, because," she began to explain, barely above a whisper when she stopped herself, and softly placed her lips on his. Unlike earlier, the sensation of his lips against hers made a small part of her brain explode and shoot straight to her nether regions. After his initial surprise, he began to kiss back, giving back as much as she was taking. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, panting from lack of oxygen.

"Isa, what are we doing?" Ferb asked, placing his hand gently on the back of her neck. "Aren't you dating my brother?"

"No, no I'm not." Isabella replied with a smile as she leaned forward and placed her forehead against his. "There was no spark, nothing. Funny, after all these years, you'd think I would have some reaction to him, but no. It was like kissing my cousin."

"Oh, really? And kissing me?" Ferb asked, pulling her on top of him. She giggled as she fell over, her legs straddling his waist. If the erection poking her was any indication, Ferb was certainly attracted to her.

"Nothing at all like kissing my cousin," She replied as her lips found his again, and his hands found her hips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, hello again my lovelies. I know you're out there, I can see my hit counter going up. Ok, so headcanon time (which will explain some parts of the story so far.) I see PnF as homeschooled kids. I think Candace may have been early on, but insisted on going to public high school. I think the boys may have tried mainstream school one year or so, but were both bored to tears, so their parents took their education in hand. In my personal canon, they both received their diplomas at 15/16 (it is possible, if you work at it, and they are both very smart, creative, and persistent.) I think from 16-18 they either started a business, took commissions (such as the amusement park and Ferb's upcoming apartment complex,) or both. They work together during the week inventing new gadgets and do their own thing on weekends. Yes, we will find out who Phin's escort was, later in the story. I'm still aiming for 10-12 chapters, I don't want to drag this one on too long, or I won't finish it. **

**A/N 2: Next chapter, this story will earn that M rating. There will be lemons. Forewarned is forearmed, right?**

Ferb pulled back from Her, cutting off the kiss and attempted to stifle his yawn. He was very glad he didn't have to work the next day, as far as he knew. Phineas had an annoying tendency to come up with last minute plans.

"You know how much I'm enjoying this, Isa," Ferb stated quietly, running his hands up her arms to rest on her shoulders. He could see the goose flesh rising on her arms as he did so, and the thought he could make her have such a reaction made him feel powerful.

"Yea, me too, but we both really need sleep. I guess I should head home." Isabella replied, shifting off him and laying down on the bed, facing him. The separation chilled her skin, making her shiver slightly. Ferb pulled his duvet over her.

"No, it's too late, and you're too sleepy," Ferb replied as he watched her stifle yet another yawn, and resisted the urge to do so himself. He gave her a soft peck on the forehead before he stood and rummaged through his closet, coming up with a fleece blanket. "Get some rest, I'll be across the hall if you need anything."

Isabella only hummed in response; she had already faded off into dreamland.

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, Phineas let himself into his parents' house, and set about making some toast for himself. He knew there were plenty of things he could accomplish today, but for the moment all he really wanted was food in his belly and his warm bed.

After downing his toast and a half glass of orange juice, Phineas made his way upstairs to his room, only to be surprised to find his brother fast asleep in his bed and gently snoring, Perry curled up at his feet. Not wanting to disturb either, he shrugged and made his way across the hall to his brother's room, briefly wondering why Ferb was in his bed in the first place. His question was answered by the sight before him in Ferb's bed, causing one brow to raise in curiosity. Well, he supposed he now knew why Isabella hadn't come back to the hotel room after her shift. Ultimately, that had been a good thing, Phineas thought to himself, as his escort had not left til almost dawn. The two meeting would have put all of them in a highly awkward situation. Phineas made his way back down the stairs and collapsed on the couch, managing to pull the throw halfway over him before he nodded off.

Later that morning, after seeing his wife off to her knitting class, if Lawrence Fletcher was surprised at the new sleeping arrangements in his house, he didn't let on. Instead, he gently tucked a blanket around Phineas, then set about making extra pancakes for their house guest, happy in the knowledge that he and Linda had raised two gentlemen.

* * *

Isabella knew something wasn't quite right about her surroundings when she slowly awoke to the smell of maple syrup and Ferb's shampoo. She groaned, rubbed her eyes and stretched, then sat up in the bed she found herself in. After a cursory glance down to discover that she was indeed still in her work clothes from the evening before, sans sandals, she finally got out of Ferb's bed and made her way to the restroom to answer nature's call.

After finishing her morning ablutions, Isabella made her way to the Flynn-Fletcher's kitchen, with a quick pit stop to put her shoes on. She found Lawrence flipping one last pancake onto a large stack while humming to himself.

"Good morning, Mr. Fletcher," she yawned as she took a stack of plates from him.

"Good morning, Isabella," he smiled in return. "Did you have to work last night?"

"Yes, Ferb was nice enough to come pick me up. I guess I fell asleep and he didn't want to wake me," she replied as she pulled her phone out of her purse. She was glad to see that there was only one missed call from her mother, from roughly thirty minutes previously. She tapped the number and put the phone to her ear as she stepped out of the sliding glass door into the back yard.

"_Hola, mi hija_," her mother said without preamble. "Where are you?"

"Across the street, _mami_. Ferb picked me up from work this morning and I guess I crashed on him."

"Uh-huh," Vivian Garcia-Shapiro replied doubtfully, "I hope you used protection, Isa."

"Mama!" Isabella wasn't sure whether to shout or laugh at her mother. "As if Ferb would ever take advantage of me!" _especially considering everyone thinks I'm in love with Phineas, _Isabella added silently to herself. _Was_ she still in love with Phineas? She shoved that thought to the back of her mind for now, she could mull over it in private later. "He was a perfect gentleman, if the pile of blankets on the couch is anything to go by."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I would like to be _una abuela_ someday, but it doesn't have to be _that_ soon!" Vivian laughed as Isabella blushed slightly and groaned in reply before saying her farewell and putting the phone in her pocket.

When she entered the kitchen, she found a bleary-eyed Phineas at the table, shoveling syrup-coated pancakes into his mouth. Isabella was a bit taken off guard, she'd always assumed that Phineas was a morning person; that he bounded out of his bed first thing in the morning chatty and ready to invent. Of course, she knew that he'd also had a long night. Before she could wonder where Ferb was, she could hear the squeaking of the upstairs shower being turned on, answering her question. The thought of showers made her realize she was still in the clothes she'd been wearing the night before, and her hair could probably stand to be washed. Not wanting to be rude, she helped herself to two pancakes and hurriedly ate them, wanting to get home and take a long, hot shower. Thanking Lawrence for the lovely breakfast, Isabella slipped out of the back door again, this time to head across the street to her own house. She waved at and blew a kiss to her mother, who was pulling out of the driveway on her way to work, then headed up the stairs to her own shower and bed.

* * *

Ferb finished his shower and dressed quickly, his stomach growling at him ferociously. He'd slept harder than he had thought he would, considering he never slept well in strange beds. Shrugging the thought off, as Phineas' bed was hardly strange to him, he made his way downstairs just in time to see Isabella thank his dad for breakfast and walk out the back door.

Ferb found himself slightly bothered by the fact that Isabella hadn't waited for him to come downstairs. He'd wanted to tell her goodbye, possibly walk her home, see if the feelings that had so suddenly overcome her the night before were still in tact, or was she using him as a rebound man.

Mulling over the situation as he spread butter and poured syrup over his flapjacks before proceeding to cut then into even triangle-sized eighths, Ferb wondered what _had_ happened the night before. When he'd watched the couple leave in their taxi the previous evening, they had seemed happy enough, if a little tense. He'd chalked that up to first date nerves. What had gone wrong? Apparently, Isabella had gotten over any lingering feelings for his brother quickly enough. Something was off, though, Ferb just couldn't put his finger on what.

Knowing how long it had taken him to move past his crush on Vanessa, and actually be happy for her in any relationship she chose to have, he thought Isabella's change of heart seemed conveniently rapid. Determining to speak with her before the end of the day and attempt to ferret out her true feelings, he finished his breakfast, tidily wiping his plate clean with his last triangle. He put his plate in the sink, gave his father a quick one-armed hug and waved at his brother before heading back upstairs to gather his things before heading for City Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's not as long as I usually make them, but here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but classes started and I'm breaking my self-imposed no-fanfic during school rule to catch up on this. (I'm also procrastinating homework, but means to an end right?). Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Dan and Swampy, I make no money from this story. If I did, I wouldn't have wolves at the door.**

Later that afternoon, Isabella woke to much more familiar surroundings. As she stretched, and made her way to the bathroom to take care of business, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ferb letting her sleep in his bed. The thought of Ferb in turn made her think of Phineas, and the epiphany they both seemed to have had the night before. Isabella was torn, she wasn't sure whether she should cry over Phineas, or chuckle because she was now finally over the crush that had ruled her love life for so many years. After all, no one's feelings had gotten hurt, and she and Phineas were certainly still the best of friends. She had to wonder, though, if Phineas had any particular fond feelings for anyone, or was he just simply too busy and distracted for a love life?

Isabella decided to forget about Phineas and his love life for the moment, to focus on the other Flynn-Fletcher boy. Even the thought of Ferb's touch the night before, the feel of his hand on hers, the gentleness of his kiss, made her stomach flip and her palms sweat. The feelings she'd always thought she'd have for Phineas, she found she certainly had for Ferb.

Isabella's thoughts we're interrupted by a knock on her front door. She peeked out her bedroom window and at the glimpse of bright green below, ran down the stairs and threw the door open, a bright smile lighting up her face.

"I'm so happy you came by," Isabella exclaimed as she grabbed him by the hands and pulled him across the threshold.

"Um, yea. We need to..."

"Talk?" Isabella finished his thought for him, then chuckled. "I suppose we do, although I've never known you to be much of a talker. I thought you've always been a man of action," Isabella grinned at him.

Ferb groaned internally at the fluttery feeling in his stomach that smile have him. _Screw talking,_ he thought to himself as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ferb looked down into her eyes, happy to see a lot of the emotions he'd been feeling reflected back at him. In the space of a nanosecond, he made his decision and pulled her mouth to his in a searing kiss.

Isabella wasn't sure where the room went, or even if she was still upright. Everything in her world was the feel of Ferb's body pressed against her, his lips melded against hers. He nipped at her lower lip, causing her to gasp. Taking advantage of her reaction, he gently pressed his tongue to hers, then pulled away.

"Isa." Ferb whispered as he moved his ministrations to her neck. She threw her head back, giving him full access, trying not to shiver at the sensations his lips were causing. When he reached her ear, he licked the shell, giving her goosebumps and creating that queer feeling in her abdomen again. "Isa," he breathed in her ear before nibbling the lobe, then pulling away again.

Isabella wasn't sure she would be able to stand on her own, as her knees had turned to jelly due to Ferb's ministrations. Coming to her senses, she realized they were still standing in the foyer. She pulled away from her... Friend? Boyfriend? What _was_ Ferb to her anyway? She supposed she was about to find out.

"Ferb, _what_ are we doing?" Isabella asked, once she thought she could speak clearly.

Ferb just stared at her for a minute, before walking to the living room, sitting on the sofa and patting the seat next to him. As soon as Isabella took the proffered seat, he took her hand in his, causing her heart to do that quirky beat thing.

"What do you _want_ us to be doing, Isa? I would never intentionally make you uncomfortable. It's obvious I have feelings for you, and I think you might reciprocate."

"Ferb Fletcher, I think that might be the longest sentence I've ever heard you say," Isabella laughed as she reached up to ruffle his bangs. She slid her hand down the side of his face, feeling the scruff of an incoming five o'clock shadow on his jaw. "And, I think it might be the sweetest. Whaddaya say? Want to give us a chance?"

Ferb reached up and placed his hand over hers, squeezing gently. He leaned forward, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, before pulling back and clearing his throat.

"I'd love to continue, but unfortunately I have a meeting with the mayor in a half hour. Do you have to work this evening?"

"Urgh, yes, but probably not too late, since it's the Monday morning paper."

"Do you want me to come over?" Ferb whispered as he gently pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear, then stood to leave. Isabella also stood, not only to walk him to the door but to grab the shoes she'd kicked off that morning.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Isabella replied as she jotted the address of the hotel on a sticky note and stuck it in Ferb's breast pocket. "I get off at midnight, meet me there."

Ferb's only reply was a grin, wink and a quick peck on the cheek before letting himself out. Isabella let out girly squeal and did a small happy dance before running back upstairs to get dressed and call Gretchen. She had some shopping to do before going to work.

* * *

Ferb knocked softly on the hotel room door Isabella had directed him to, hoping against hope that she hadn't fallen asleep waiting for him. Phineas had had a sudden inspiration for a new superstructure that needed blue prints ASAP, and Ferb thought he might have had to tape his brother's mouth shut to get away. As if his unspoken wishes had been suddenly granted, a brief look of consternation had crossed Phineas' face. After a cursory glance at his watch, he'd started gathering his things, promising to catch Ferb up in the morning. Wondering what that situation was all about, Ferb looked up the directions to Isabella's hotel and made his way there.

When Isabella opened the door just enough for him to get full sight of her, Ferb thought his heart may have stopped for a moment. His brain certainly had, as all the blood used to run it had rushed into his lower anatomy.

Isabella was wearing a lacy, dark pink negligee, filmy and transparent. It flared out a bit at her hips, drawing attention to her bum, and Ferb's fingers itched to reach around her and grab a double handful of the juicy flesh of her arse cheeks. Before he could follow through with what seemed like a great plan, Isabella grabbed his hand a pulled him in the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

"You have too many clothes on," Isabella stated matter-of-factly as she stood on her tiptoes and planted a peck on the end of his nose. "Let me help with that."

She began undoing his buttons, awkwardly at first, as they were backwards. When she got to the third one, Ferb grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, covering his lips with hers. Not wanting to break the kiss, he began to walk backwards with her, towards the bed. One hand rested gently on the back of her head, fingers twining into her soft black hair, and the other undoing his buttons as fast as he could. When the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, they finally broke for much needed air.

Isabella sat on the edge of the bed, watching hungrily as Ferb unbuttoned his cuffs and pulled his shirt off, folding it neatly in half and hanging it over the back of a chair. He then sat next to her on the bed, and pulled her to him again. Instead of kissing her again, he placed his lips on her neck, placing small kisses and nips downward, til he reached the lace of her collar, making her shudder and hum in pleasure. He pushed the nighty aside, exposing her shoulder and clavicle, and continued his ministrations until the fabric wouldn't give anymore. Pulling away, he looked in her eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation. Still, he needed to know.

"Isa," he began, the word coming out roughly. He coughed, then cleared his throat. "Do you want to do this? With me?"

Isabella nodded and smiled in return, pulling her legs up onto the bed and laying back on the mound of pillows hotels seemed to think were necessary. Ferb straddled her, running his hand up her leg as he kissed the top of her head. He paused briefly when his hand touched the hem of her gown, and he took a deep breath, and smiled when he heard Isabella do the same.

The negligee was over her head and tossed across the room in a manner of seconds. Ferb placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down, so she was laying under him. Ferb stood again, briefly, just long enough to unbuckle his belt and kick his pants and boxers over the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

Half an hour later, they both lay back on the pillows, sweaty and panting. Ferb had taken his time, ensuring that his Isa enjoyed herself thoroughly, although he knew she would be sore the next day. Satisfied with himself, he leaned over the edge of the bed, stretching his arm as far as he could to reach his pants, and rummaged in the pockets for a few minutes. Isabella found herself surprised when he sat back up, a pack of cigarettes in one hand and lighter in the other.

"I didn't know you smoked," Isa inquired softly as she scooted further down the bed and burrowed under the comforter. She'd had a long day and it was starting to catch up with her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Isabella." Ferb replied around the cigarette he was lighting. He took a drag and continued, "I'm sure there's plenty I don't know about you. I don't smoke often, though, and I can stop if it bothers you."

When there was no reply, Ferb glanced next to him to find Isabella fast asleep, with a soft smile on her face. He tenderly tucked the perpetually stray strand of hair behind her ear. He grabbed the remote off the nightstand and leaned back against the headboard, his smoke hanging from his mouth, idly clicking through the stations. Realizing he was about to nod off, he put his cigarette out, turned off the television, and started to settle into the blankets next to Isabella when he heard the unmistakable sound of his brother's chuckle coming from the hallway.


End file.
